


Behave the lot of you

by skyejamie14



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, i actually have a little bit of faith in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejamie14/pseuds/skyejamie14
Summary: Isa turns up the the Welch house thinking it will probably be another boring night of babysitting, until she meets Florence.





	Behave the lot of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raquel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raquel/gifts).



Florence's POV 

"Kids! The babysitters here." I hear Mum shout to the three of us all in different rooms. I walk to the top of the stairs and roll my eyes, she sees. "Don't roll your eyes. If you could look after your younger brother and sister then no one would have to come and life would be easier." She tells me, still bitter about the fact I was left to baby sit but I passed the responsibility on to Grace and went out to a pub to do a set. I just didn't make it back in time for Mum to be blissfully unaware. 

"Sorry sorry." I say before Grace and JJ run down the stairs in front of me. They know that as soon as Mum's gone they can raid the kitchen. And also they need to see what they can get away with. 

"This is Isabella. Isabella this is Florence, Grace and JJ." she points to us in turn. Behave the lot of you. Florence you are not to go out tonight." Mum tells us. 

"Mum she won't." Grace starts to comfort Mum. 

"I'm not that bad." I pipe in.

"Have a good date or whatever and don't stress. We'll be ok. We're always ok." Grace says throwing me a glare. 

Isabella wishes Mum a good night and I close the door behind her sighing and laughing cause even with "Isabella" we have time to ourselves, together. 

"Isabella..." I hear JJ shout from the kitchen and Isabella walks though so I follow in suite. How much of an age gap is deemed as inappropriate? And maybe I'm not actually straight right now. 

"You don't have to call me Isabella. It's so formal and boring. You can call me Isa, please."

"Can we have something to eat?" JJ carries on. 

"Yes, but don't make it obvious is gone. And don't tell your mother." Isa laughs. And she's already the best person Mum's found. 

I sit up on the kitchen counter and get a drink. "So Florence why are you banned from babysitting?" Isa asks from the breakfast bar taking the tea I just handed her. (Mandatory tea in England.) 

"Because I went out to do a set and left Grace to look after JJ. She's 14 she is very capable of it." I recount. 

"Wait a set?" Grace and JJ have moved out of the kitchen so it's just us two. Me sat next to the sink and Isa on the stools for the breakfast bar. 

"Yup. I sing." I tell her. 

"Go on then." She sips her tea and waits as if it must be the most obvious thing. "Sing Florence." She demandes of a sort raising her eye brow. Damn.

I start singing Because the Night and she smiles. "Ok me and you have a lot more time to spend together. That was amazing and I have a small studio. I really need another female around be place. Men are just hard to work with." She looks at me and I feel like I'm being undressed by her eyes. "How good are your brother and sister are looking after themselves?" She questions. 

"Very good. Otherwise I swear I wouldn't have left them. Grace could move out already and JJ's 12 so he's sorted with the TV or on a games console." I stress, I do feel guilty I left them but that was only after Mum had given me her speech. 

"I wouldn't criticise you for going to do a set anyway. I used to stay home at 14 but I see your Mum's point. I'm glad you did because I need extra cash for bills. I was just wondering." She giggles about needed extra cash. 

"Are you old enough to consider it rude for me to ask how old you are?" I look at her eyes cover in black eye liner that she manages to pull off. 

"22." She responds with a laugh. "What would you normally be doing on a Saturday night? This is if your Mum was in." 

"I'd be out somewhere. With someone." I muse not really sure what I should say to someone older who maybe won't approve of drinking under age and generally losing boyfriends around the place. 

"With who?" Isa pushs, getting walking to the sink, therefore up to me. 

"Anyone." I answer. 

"Hmm I bet." She obviously trys to provoke me.

"What would be your problem with that anyway then Isa?"

"That your not out with me." She answers her head not far from my face. 

"I'm sure that could be arranged." I say and she turns to look at me. 

"It might not have to be." And, probably against her better judgment, she kisses me. I'm not making any arguments to this. Instead I slide off the side and turn her round so that she's pressed against the side and me. Its after this I realise that my siblings are in and Isa is supposed to be looking after us. I can't help but stop because if we get caught I'll never live it down with the other two. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Isa looks down. 

"Well if you feel that way but my problem is that I'm really screwed if my brother and sister see me making out with the babysitter." 

"Screwed Florence?" She asks placing her hands on my shoulders and letting then slide down. "I'm sure I can make that happen." She whispers in my ear and I can't help but shiver slightly. She kisses my neck and moves me so I'm the one trapped. 

"You're brave for someone so small." I lean down to tell her. 

"It makes up for the hight. And it's a secret but I always find a couple of vodka shots are needed to her me though a night of normally annoying kids." 

"Well then this is just unfair then because I'm at a lack of substance." 

I kiss her and she's kissing me back again. Her hands still moving down slowly but surely. 

"Huh hmm." I turn to see Grace walking in, much to my horror, with the glasses they both took out. "You have your own bedroom, this is shared space. And also JJ will die if he sees you two." She looks at me with a face which I know all too well. Isa has gone red and stepped back. "I'm not going to tell anyone, don't look so embarrassed. I'd just rather be able to use the kitchen for baking without with my sister making out with someone here." She smiles knowing that she's won. 

"Why can't I have a younger sister that would act like that?" Isa looks at me. 

"Are you stopping or are you going upstairs? I need to know weather this room with be free.” 

"Don't be cheeky." I tell her stupidity. 

"Don't make out with someone who's supposed to be looking after us." 

I can see Isa smiling out of the corner of my eye. "You can have this room but we're not going to my room either." 

I leave Grace in the kitchen and take it Isa will walk out after me, which she does. "And why is your room unavailable Florence?" She asks me. 

"Because Isabella, it's a mess of things. You'll have to wait until I get out of this house later." 

"Rebel rebel." She quips sarcasticly.

"You don't want me to get out now. Your loss."

"I never said that. I should probably do what I'm supposed to as well. I'm normally a very good babysitter I swear." 

"Today's your acception because?" I question her with a smirk I'm sure. 

She moves on to her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. "Because there happens to be a hot girl living in this house and it would be silly not to make an acception for myself." She whispers in my ear. "Also she can sing like an angel." 

I watch her walk away to sit by JJ watching TV and playing a game boy. He happily hands it to her and she beats his best score. So I leave them in competition and go and be a good sister (for once) by checking that Grace has got her ingredients for school. 

She looks up from her list of things she needs for cooking lessons and looks at me. "I didn't know you were gay Florence." 

"Neither did I Grace. Don't tell Mum about that with Isa." 

"I would never. Can you imagen she had to get someone else to look after us because of your inability," 

I stop her. "And the stupid fact she thinks you're too young." 

"AND then she finds out you wanted to fuck her." 

"Grace!" 

"What?" 

"You can't say that." I tell her. 

"I speak the truth." 

"School would kill you if they find you say those things in school." 

"Who says I say them in school?" She says as a very cleaver but also very whitty 14 year old. 

"Because you definitely don't say it here." I know because Mum wouldn't be happy either. 

"Fine you win. Normally I would tell you not to get pregnant but this time I don't even have to." She goes about as if this must be completely normal. Mind you knowing what Grace deals with in school it probably is. Everyone knows she very good at handling these things. 

"Grace omg stop." 

"It's not my fault! You chose to kiss her back." 

"Were you stood there the whole time watching?!" 

"What no Florence. I'm not into porn or any of that shit. You would just never have enough nerve to make the first move." 

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my little sister." 

"Hmm. You see I can believe I'm having this conversation with you. I'm not even suprised." 

"Oh what a great legacy I have." I say rolling my eyes again. 

She looks at me with a face of kindness. "if your happy I'm happy. Even if you do take a lot of looking after. I should probably warn Isa you're high matinance." 

"I love you Grace. Sorry for being a bad sister." 

"Don't be. It's just how it's worked out with everything that's happened." 

I walk up to her and hug her because I need to get better at this. One day she'll go and drink and have fun. But she might still have me to deal with and I can't let that happen. 

We pass time by watching Hocus Pocus together as it's nearly Halloween. Isa seems to fit in like another member of the family in the house. She's actually really kind when she's looking after Grace and JJ. JJ sits and does his music homework that Isa helps him with as theory is not really my thing. Isa claims it's not hers but her knowledge says different. Grace is also doing homework but she has maths and she's a pro at it so no help is needed. It gets to 11 and JJ is alseep on the sofa and Grace is getting there. I'm sat on the sofa we named the "snuggler" because it's not quite big enough for two but it's too big for one. So you end up very close to the person next to you. Isa's hand has crept on to my knee. 

"Flo can you carry JJ up the stairs?" Grace asks quietly. 

I don't want to move but I know Grace is going to be too so then it'll just be me and Isa until Mum gets back from her ball. It's such a posh thing for us but Mums best friends with someone who's married to someone who's the owner of a big company so it's there dinner. Mum goes to keep her friend company while her husband is busy talking to all the important people. 

"Sure." I get up and scoop him up. Grace follows. 

"Night Grace." I tell her as I lay JJ down, he's such a big baby. 

"Night Flo. I suppose you'll be out in the morning. Don't do anything stupid." She tells me with a smile. 

"I never do. We have different definitions of stupid." 

I go back and look for Isa who's back in the kitchen putting glasses and the pop corn bowl in the dishwasher. It's weird how she's fitted in. 

"Do you always get on like this when you babysit?" I have to ask. 

"Nope, not at all. To start with its younger kids and we watch something while I mix things with one headphone in. They never notice that. And then they have to be in bed by 7. You're all so nice here. And your Mum was too." 

"She can be." I wrap my arms around her from behind and bite her ear making her humm slightly. I kiss down and start to leave a mark on her neck. 

"Florence Florence, come on you said later." 

"Is that a protest?" 

"No but I can see the clock and your mother will be back soon. Will she let you out at midnight?" She takes the moment I have broken away for and turns round. 

"Yeah, I'll tell her that I've found something that can help me with my lyrics. She has to let me to work on it." 

"Wait, I thought I recognised you when I can in but I now I can place it. You were at the Joiners Arms last week. You stood on the table and got us all singing happy birthday to your friend. It was all a blur of your ginger hair and then I think you must have fallen off the table." She giggles and I hold my head in my hands. 

"Oh god Isa. Please erase that from your mind. We had such a great night but I have bruised myself up. Ugh I can't believe you saw that." 

She comes and holds my shoulders. "No no you were cute being that crazy." She looks at my now bare arms as I've changed into one of my old boyfriends tee shirts. "Aww Flo you really did bash yourself up." 

I look at her trying to tell her I'm older than the need for sympathy. Nothing else happens because we both hear the door being unlocked and quickly step back. Mum walks in to Isa closing the dish washer and me throwing my wallet over the lighter in my bag. 

"Oh thank you Isabella, everything ok?" She asks. 

"Yes great. Grace and JJ are alseep and nothings burnt down or broken." She smiles. 

"Good thank you. Here's tonights money." She hands Isa the money and looks at me. 

"Mum can I go with Isa, she has a studio and I want to go and develop some lyrics. I need to really start doing something with my life and Isa says she'll help." I tell her. 

"Flo, your and old enough to make your own judgement. I'm not trying to be strick and unfair but I'm worried about how much you drink and what you do. That's all. It's 12 though so be safe and come back in time to go to Sheffield tomorrow we're going at lunch." 

"Sheffield?? What are we doing there that's like 2 hours away by train." I explain. 

"I have a old friend to visit. You can go out, she has a 18 year old daughter. But I just need to go and be there with her." She explains somewhat sad. 

"I'll be back. Love you." I say walking into the corridor and hear Isa saying a goodbye too. 

"Isa where to hell is this studio I forgot it would be this cold." 

"It's up at crystal palace. Let's run its freezing." 

We run and I have to grab her hand and pull her behind me untill we have run a whole hill. She shouts at me to stop running because we're here and we're also both worked up into a fit of giggles. She unlocks the door as we both calm down and her our normal breath's back. 

"It's not much but it'll do." She tells me. 

"I couldn't care less Isa. As long as it has a heater." 

"It has heaters and duvets and a ketal. And a bed of sorts." She turns to look at me before pushing the door in. 

I can see the whole flat or really loft from the door. I can see all of her equipment and multiple wires coming out of the back of her piano and mixers, it's like a endless sea. There is a small kitchen area and a ladder up to what looks like a platform space. Isa goes and flicks on the heater and it immediately boots up. 

"It's a mess but it's my mess." She declares. 

I cup her face in my hands and tell her I don't care before she presses me to her wall and starts to try and push my already low top off my shoulders. Isa seems to already have developed a good fashion sense as her top buttons up the back so I start to undo them. She pulls away and takes my hand pulling me to the ladder. Before I've got chance to even look at where I now am Isa has pushed me onto the mattress on the floor and is pulling my top over my head. I take hers and throw it somewhere around the floor. She goes to take my bra off and I manage to press my lips to her neck barley aware of what I'm doing. 

"You've done this before?" She declares and asks. 

"No." I look at her and answer. 

"Please tell me you're not a virgin." She kisses me making me think she doesn't care for the answer. 

"That'll be the day." 

"Good. I couldn't handle that responsibility." 

"Although, men are more my fortay."

\---

"How the hell does someone who has never done that before do that?" Isa says layed wrapped in Florence who doesn't need to reply. "Are you allowed to stay here?" 

"Yeah as long as I'm not late tomorrow." Florence whispers. 

"You're cute." 

"Says you. You're tiny, that alone makes you cute." 

"I am not tiny." 

"I can wrap myself around you so easily." 

"Fine." Isa gives in and let's herself fall to sleep.


End file.
